


The Best Way to Wake Up

by a_very_large_television



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television
Summary: A request!"Mother x Daughter/ or Sister/Sister (one of the chars is a girl with a dick) The older char worships her daughter/sisters dick and Gets fucked, intense cumflation follows"





	The Best Way to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Finally my first fulfilled prompt... request... thing! Not a ton to say to this one - pretty straightforward!
> 
> [Peep my Twitter](https://twitter.com/verylargetv) for more like this!

The world slowly began fading into view as Marie was pulled from the depths of slumber, her eyes gradually steadying, vision refocusing as sleep fizzled out of them. Morning light filled her gaze, soft sheets bunched up and pushed against her skin… and the familiar sensation of a wet mouth brushing against her cock sent little shocks up her spine. Looking downward, Marie’s groggy eyes were immediately filled by the view of a familiar-looking ass resting on her chest, the body it was connected to having disappeared underneath her sheets to busy itself with going to town on her cock. Marie bit back a moan, face immediately reddening, body squirming slightly. “M-Maya!”

 

The fat, bulging shelf of an ass resting right in front of Marie’s face was completely bare, shimmying from side to side as Maya grinded herself against Marie’s chest. Wet, messy slurps echoed from Marie’s groin, and she could feel the soft, plush lips surrounding her cock slowly, achingly delving further, stuffing more flesh past the barrier of Maya’s mouth. Marie couldn’t hide her moan this time, and she let out a tiny cry, staring up at the ceiling. Her hips bucked and rolled, her legs twisted and tangled themselves in the sheets. Fuck, her older sister’s mouth was just too good.

 

It wasn’t like it was the first time they had done this. Maya had always been curious about her sister’s endowment, and that curiosity had finally boiled over a few years ago, seemingly-innocent teasing and prodding quickly devolving into panicked, messy handjobs and unarticulated kissing - and it wasn’t long before  _ that _ grew into even further depravity. Both of them had been stressed, horny high school students at the time, and with the length between Marie’s thighs ensuring she was far, far too nervous to ever go about finding someone to help her relieve that stress, Maya suddenly coming onto her was something of a blessing. A horrifically taboo blessing that would absolutely ruin both of their reputations if anyone were to ever find out about their sordid affair, but a blessing nonetheless. 

 

Drool dripped from Maya’s stuffed mouth, dribbling down the length of Marie’s cock. Thus far she had been devoting most of her time to the very tip, plowing down a  _ few  _ inches further before pulling back up again, only little teases to rouse her sister to wakefulness. Oh, certainly, Maya could delve deeper any time that she wanted - she was  _ quite _ good at taking her sister’s cock by now - but she held off. Not yet. She wanted Marie squirming and aching, and she wanted a chance to truly devote herself to worshipping the cock in her mouth. Where was the fun if Marie blew her load immediately? 

 

Marie had felt more than a little guilt at the beginning of their relationship, as would  _ any  _ rational human being, but that rationality quickly slipped away as Maya proved herself to be so talented at bringing her to many, many messy releases. Any shame Marie felt had faded over time, though she was still often surprised by just how… eager Maya could be. 

 

Those warm lips popped off Marie’s cock, the head thoroughly coated in spittle, Maya’s warm breath splashing against it. A faint, devious chuckle could be heard from under the sheets before Maya unceremoniously tossed them away, exposing both herself and her sister’s achingly-erect length to the cool air of the room. She crawled off the bed,  _ slowly, _ hips rolling, making certain to give Marie a very, very good look at the pillowy mounds of her ass, before standing at the foot of the bed and turning back to look at her sister.

 

“ _ Someone’s _ finally awake,” Maya said with a smirk, though her eyes were locked onto that immense cock rather than Marie’s eyes. Fitting, being as that was easily what had attracted Maya to her sister in the first place - that magnificent, fat, cock. It was  _ big  _ \- easily pushing well past a foot in length, veiny, thick, and currently in the midst of throbbing and dripping pre. Maya liked things big, and the size of Marie’s cock was matched only by the bulging, swollen balls right underneath, resting heavily on the mattress and ready to empty themselves.  _ Fuck _ , were they ever productive. How much had Marie cum last time? How much would she this time? Maya would just have to work to find out.

 

Maya bent over, lowering herself until she was but inches away from the cock, that ever-so-smug smirk seemingly glued to her face. And it was a gorgeous face - Maya was very, very pretty, even beyond the enormous expanse of her backside. Soft brown eyes, silky hair, plush lips… and a pair of tits just  _ crammed  _ into that nightgown, straining and pressing against each other so as to not pop right out. Not that a whole lot was being left to the imagination even then, as Maya’s bending over was giving Marie more than an eyeful of cleavage.

 

Yes, Maya was absolutely beautiful. Not that Marie was at all unattractive, but… she didn’t make it look as  _ effortless _ as her big sister. She didn’t have as fat an ass, or tits bigger than her head. Not like Maya. Maya, who could easily get  _ anyone _ she wanted, but wanted nobody more than she wanted her little sister… and her little sister’s shockingly-massive cock. 

 

Maya groped herself through that gown, just a tease, barely keeping herself from shedding it entirely. She  _ really _ liked this part, something Marie knew all too well - those aching, edging teases, keeping Marie primed and eager but  _ just _ not quite letting her finish. Not yet, not until Maya had all the fun she craved.

 

And Marie just watched, eyes wide, as her sister handled herself so tantalizingly. Fuck, God, Marie was usually so content to just let Maya take the lead as she wanted but now, she needed that now! A whine slipped out of her mouth, and her eyes were pleading. “Maya, p-please….”

 

And a snicker from Maya. “Oh, fine. Let big sis take good care of you. God, I can’t get over how cute it is when you get so worked up.”

 

Tug, and those magnificent tits finally spilled out of her top, bouncing wildly before settling. Fuck, they were  _ enormous _ \- easily dwarfing either sister’s head, capped with a dark brown nipple on either. Maya licked her lips, and her hands utterly sank into the expanse of flesh - there was just  _ so much _ to grab!

 

Marie sat upright on the bed, looking down at Maya as she fell to her knees, that massive cock twitching gently before it was enveloped in a mountain of breast as Maya went to work. That pillar of a cock on Marie, the absurd size of Maya’s tits - there was just so  _ much _ flesh, fighting for space. Maya kept Marie’s length sandwiched in the valley of her breasts, but even as she tried to keep some kind of rhythm with her titjob, it was just too difficult - both girls were just too  _ big _ to keep an easy grip. Even as utterly stacked as Maya was, it wasn’t enough to contend with that cock. It still was just too big, too thick, for Maya to completely envelop in her tits. Inches upon inches always poked from the top, and it was too easy for it to slip away with how much space it dominated. The bouncing and sliding of her breasts was uncoordinated and sloppy as Maya fought for control but fuck, Marie didn’t care. Those soft tits just felt too good regardless. 

 

Marie huffed and squirmed and groaned, drool slipping past her open mouth. This.  _ This _ was the part Maya adored. Taking that cock for her own, forcing Marie to turn into a orgasmic mess, knowing she had so much control over her little sister. Marie grinned beneath her own exerted panting. 

 

More slapping of flesh as Maya kept pumping her tits onto Marie. She squeezed both her tits together, an even tighter seal for that cock, and Marie swore,  _ loudly _ . Maya could feel each and every tiny throb, every pulsing vein, all that warmth pressing against her tits as she kept that cock stuffed between them. Marie, meanwhile, was too busy feeling so  _ good _ to think about feeling much else - fuck, she was getting so close. “M-Maya!,” she sputtered out, each tiny little pump another jolt of pleasure slipping down her length, filling her groin before reaching the rest of her body. “I-I’m gonna….”

 

There were a lot of parts to this that Maya liked. This was probably her favorite.

 

Still making sure to keep her fat tits stuffed with cock, Maya lowered her lips, opening wide and jamming that behemoth of a cock past the barrier to her mouth. She was right back to relishing that fleshy, salty flavor - even warmer than before, after all the time she had spent giving such a magnificent titjob. She looked up at Marie, brows lowered into a half-lidded stare even as she kept rubbing her tits against that cock.  _ Do it _ , that look might as well have said.  _ Cum for your big sis. _

 

And that did it. Marie cried out, half yelling, half whimpering. Maya lowered herself as far as she could, dick disappearing past her lips, bulging her throat obscenely. And the torrent spilled, Marie’s cock thickening just a bit as she emptied herself into Maya. There was no slow trickle or build up - it was a sudden  _ burst _ flooding through Maya, straight down her throat, flooding and bulging her neck. 

 

It was like a fucking firehose, there was just so much. And Maya didn’t panic. She didn’t even move - if anything, she just encouraged it, still rubbing her tits on what little of the cock wasn’t wrapped around her mouth now,  _ milking _ her sister dry of every last drop she could spill. Marie just  _ kept _ cumming, still crying out, tongue lolling out of her mouth, and Maya was absolutely going to take all of it.

 

Though… as Maya noticed, even for Marie, this was a  _ lot _ . Enough that she could feel it filling her middle like a stone, leaving her feeling fuller than she could remember. Enough that it was starting to noticeably bloat out her middle.

 

Still, Maya held on.

 

And in turn, Maya swelled. She sunk her head further, the tip of that cock pushing deeper into her throat as more and more cum pooled itself into her belly. A hand slipped to idly rest on her middle, what was moments ago rail-thin seemingly not stopping in its growth. 

 

It wasn’t long before Maya’s belly was rounded out enough it was barely cramming under that already ill-fitting nightgown, stretched and bloated and now pressing against the underside of her fat tits, mashing together and fighting for real estate. That fabric finally split, the nightgown falling off Maya and leaving her free to grow unimpeded.

 

And still Marie came, crying out the whole time, never slowing that impossibly-thick output. It was all that Maya could feel at this point, her eyes widened in sheer shock. It was so  _ warm _ inside her, every square inch of her middle heating her up from the inside-out.

 

And like a switch being flipped, Marie finally stopped. It was sudden, without warning, that her ceaseless cum finally… ceased. Her moans stopped, replaced by labored pants, sweat dripping down her reddened face onto Maya’s head. “M-Maya,” she barely managed to mumble out, voice breathy and tired.

 

Maya, meanwhile, just slowly, slowly pulled her over-stretched mouth off that softening cock, leaving it dripped with spittle, almost immediately leaving her longing to have that taste back in her mouth. She looked down to the floor, panting too, rubbing a hand on her sore, bloated middle.

 

Maya looked… full, to say the least. Well-past “full,” really - closer to “ready to pop, full-term and brimming with child.” Her belly was so fucking  _ big _ , high enough to give a shelf for her tits to rest on, wide enough to bulge out past her considerable hips. Neither girl had ever seen someone pregnant with… triplets? Quadruplets, maybe? but Maya’s current form gave a very good estimation as to what that might look like. 

 

Maya fell from her knees to sitting on her cushioned ass, hand still on her middle, panting quietly. And with her eyes still wearing that half-lidded gaze, she met Marie’s eyes. “When will you be ready to go again?”


End file.
